Widely known in the art is a rotary pulsation apparatus intended to obtain a fine-dispersed mixture of emulsions and/or suspensions.
It is known to those versed in the art that "dispersing" means breaking up particles of some substance into smaller particles of a required size. By a finedispersed liquid mixture is meant a very fine disintegration of particles of a liquid mixture which determines a homogeneous state of ingredients making up said mixture.
The known rotary pulsation apparatus comprises a casing whose walls at the top portion thereof define a premixing chamber.
The premixing chamber has three inlets disposed symmetrically with respect to the longitudinal axis of the casing.
The inlets are connected to a piping intended to supply a liquid mixture, which is emulsion and/or suspension, to the rotary pulsation apparatus.
The premixing chamber is of substantially cylindrical shape.
The casing, in the middle portion thereof, is provided with a mixing chamber communicating with the premixing chamber through a passage defined by a side wall of the casing.
The mixing chamber accommodates a rotor and a stator designed to offer variable resistance to a flow of emulsions and/or suspensions in the process of rotation of the rotor.
The inner side of a mixing chamber bottom, being in fact the stator, is provided with projections disposed symmetrically relative to the longitudinal axis of the casing, made in the form of teeth arranged along the radii extending from the longitudinal axis of the casing and equally spaced over concentric circles.
The rotor is essentially a disc fixedly secured to a shaft mounted along the longitudinal axis of the casing and rotated by an electric motor installed on an upper cover of the casing.
In the premixing chamber, fixedly secured to the shaft are blades intended to swirl and to force the liquid mixture into the mixing chamber.
The disc, on its side facing the projections of the mixing chamber bottom, has projections which are also disposed over concentric circles symmetrically with respect to the longitudinal axis of the casing. Their shape and arrangement are analogous to those of the projections of the mixing chamber bottom described above, but the radii of the concentric circles differ from those of the concentric circles over which the projections of the mixing chamber bottom are disposed.
Between the projections of the disc and walls of the slots made up by the adjacent projections of the mixing chamber bottom as well as between the projections of the mixing chamber bottom and walls of the slots made up by the projections of the disc formed are passages to pass the liquid mixture from the mixing chamber to an outlet at resistance varying in the process of rotation of the rotor.
The outlet is provided in the bottom of the mixing chamber around the shaft along the longitudinal axis of the casing.
In the mixing chamber, above the disc, fixedly secured to the drive shaft are blades intended to make the mixture flow.
The known rotary pulsation apparatus fails to be sufficiently effective in the case when especially thorough dispersing of at least one of the mixture ingredients is required. Moreover, the mixture prepared with the use of the known apparatus features insufficiently high stability.